Dream Chasers 3X - Duelist Kingdom
by FreeXax
Summary: Three friends, one a star duelist looking for a legendary card, another trying to become the top duelist of all time, and the last is just trying to simply learn the game. What starts as just a simple game in Duelist Club will eventually take the trio on a journey that one could only dream about.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Club Time Duels**

* * *

Loud cheers were heard from class 2-C in Monopoly High. A crowd of teenage boys circled around a table, cheering as the two duelists made their moves.

"I summon, Dino Hatchling!" a boy, no older than 15, cried as he laid down a card onto the brown desk. "You know what that means, don't you?" He smiled, his premature mustache curling with his mouth.

His opponent, the same age, nodded. "I do, Ayol. But I know you. You're going to tell me what it does anyways…"

"It gives every other dinosaur on my field an extra 500 attack points!" Ayol laughed. He took off his beret and wiped away sweat from his damp, tan forehead. His hair, long and curly, was glued to his skin. He pulled back his hair and placed his cap back onto his head.

"And it also gains 500 defensive points for every dinosaur on the field," his opponent replied nonchalantly. "Which doesn't matter, because you summoned it in attack mode."

Ayol glanced down at his card and frantically moved it into defense position. "I knew that, Free!"

Free drew a card from his deck, his blue eyes lighting up with delight. He placed it onto the desk in the face-down defense position.

"Ha!" Ayol boomed. "You got nothing, so you have to go on the defensive!" He pointed at Free's card. "I attack your face-down with my Hyper Hammerhead!"

Free ran his hand through his shaggy brown hair, then flipped over his face-down card calmly. "Princess of Tsurugi. For every spell or trap card that you have on the field, you lose 500 life points. Seeing as you have only 700 life points and two cards in play, you lose."

Ayol's mouth gaped and he smashed his head on the desk. "You get me every time!"

Free nodded and smiled. He began to collect his cards into his hands. "You had a strategy working for you too. Maybe next time you'll be able to beat me!"

"Whatever…"

"That was exciting!" a boy said. He slid his glasses back up his nose. "Can I have next duel?"

The door to the classroom slid open quickly. Everyone, with the exception of Free, who was still fiddling with his cards, turned.

"It's Soni!" someone shouted. Free's ears perked, and he glared at the desk.

Soni, a girl the same age as the boys, came to the desk. She had short black hair that matched her dark clothing which clung tightly onto her thin body. "You guys still dueling?"

"We actually just finished," Free mumbled, avoiding her gaze.

"Duel Club is open till 5; it's still 4:15," Soni said. She pointed at the clock and glared at Free.

Free glared back. "We're closing early today!"

Soni smacked her hands onto the desk, Ayol's cards flying up in the process. "Stop avoiding our duel, Free! I beat you once, and you've avoided dueling since!"

"It was a fluke!" Free snapped, standing up from his chair.

"It was years ago!"

"Yeah, and I'm way better now. If we dueled, it wouldn't be any fun. I'd just beat you."

Ayol raised an eyebrow. "Then why do _we_ duel every day?"

"Shut up!" Free shouted.

"C'mon, Free. If you feel that you can beat me, then let's go," Soni said calmly as she pushed Ayol from his chair. She grabbed her deck from her belt and placed it onto the desk. "It shouldn't be a problem."

Free took a deep breath and sat back down. He started to shuffle his deck and placed it back onto the desk. "Fine. But don't cry when I win!"

"But what about my duel?" the thin boy with the glasses asked.

"Next time, Matt," Free answered. "I have to teach her a lesson."

"How many life points?" Soni asked.

"2000."

"2000 works for me."

The two drew out five cards, both looking over them intently. Free reached out, placing one card face-down in defense mode, and two others in his spell and trap area.

"Oh! Are you using Princess of Tsurugi?" Ayol asked eagerly. "If so, Soni may want to avoid playing any spell or trap cards!"

_I'm lucky that I drew the hand that I did. Otherwise, this could be one tough battle. I can't afford to slip up. These guys wouldn't let me hear the end of it. _Free thought as he looked at Soni.

Soni smiled and drew her card. She placed a monster in face-down defense position along with two other face-down cards, mimicking what Free had done.

_Now she's mimicking me. This is exactly how she plays. She'll copy me, and try to make me nervous. I cannot lose._

Free took in a deep breath, pulling out his next card. He grinned and slapped down Alexandrite Dragon onto the desk. "I attack with Alexandrite Dragon!"

"You activate my trap," Soni said nonchalantly. She flipped over one of her cards, revealing the trap card, Bottomless Trap Hole. "This means that your dragon is done for."

"Damnit!" Free murmured.

"Oh! She got you!" Ayol screeched.

"My turn," Soni said as she gazed at her new hand. "I tribute my facedown card to summon Reaper's Apprentice!" She slapped down a card onto the desk, an illustration of a pale girl in raggedy grey clothes and a scythe in her hand designed on the front.

"I equip her with my One-Shot Wand, which increases her attack by 800, bringing it to 2700."

"She's going to win!" a boy shouted from behind Free.

"I attack your facedown monster!"

Free smiled and flipped over his trap. "A Hero Emerges. Once you declare an attack, you must pick a card from my hand. If it is a monster, it is special summoned to the field."

Heather gritted her teeth and reached out. She poked one of Free's cards, causing him to smile. "You just chose my Drago Bolter!" He laid his card onto the field, the design of a warrior with armor similar to dragon scales on it. "What now?" Free asked.

"Do to the replay rule, I can still choose to attack. So, now I destroy your Drago Bolter!"

Free flipped over his other card. "Magic Cylinder. Your attack is blocked, and you take the damage that I would. That puts you at 600 life points."

Soni smiled at Free. "How ironic…"

"Whoa!" Ayol shouted. "I was wrong! Free is still the champion!"

Free shook his head. "This game isn't over yet!"

Soni nodded. "I agree. Your turn."

Free drew his card and smiled. "Normally, I would find a way to use my Drago Bolter's special ability, but instead I think I'll use him as a tribute. I sacrifice my two cards on the field." He lifted both of his cards, revealing Masked Dragon. "And I summon my Silver Destruction Dragon in attack mode."

The room grew quiet, for everyone knew that Free had hardly ever used his signature card.

_If I'm going to win this duel, I'm going to have to use my Silver Destroyer. Otherwise, Soni will find a way to beat me, and I'll never hear the end of it. I can't believe that she's made me use him though._

"I attack your Reaper's Apprentice, and seeing as my attack is 2900, and yours is 2700, your life points are down to 400," Free said with a smile. "What do you plan on doing now? There's no way that you can win against such raw power."

"What do I plan on doing now?" Soni asked. She drew her card. "This. I play Enchanters' Pendant, which as long as I have no other cards on the field, and you have a monster in play, I can special summon…"

Free froze as he saw Soni lay down a card from her hand.

"Shadow Enchantress…"

* * *

**A/N So, what'd you think? I decided I'd go ahead and do this for fun. Now, as you'll notice in this chapter and others to follow, I'll be making up a few cards. But I won't do this with every single card, because that seems way to easy.**

**Also, I've never written a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic before, only Pokemon. So, I'm not familiar with writing a duel just yet. So bear with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Free vs. The Shadow Enchantress**

* * *

"The Shadow Enchantress…" Free said. He cringed as he stared at the card.

_How dare she! I have the duel won, and then she pulls something like that. I can still win if I attack, and I know that, but she's trying to psych me out._

_That card. I can't believe it. After all of this time… She's actually kept that card. I believe it's been five years._

"And I attack your life points directly!" Soni, the age of 10, said as she made her next move. "That's leaves you with only 100 life points left!"

Free stared at Soni's card: the Pyramid Turtle. He evaluated the cards that were on the table. While he had only 100 life points available, Soni had 200. They were just about even, and the next strike would win the duel.

Free reached for his deck, but stopped at Soni's voice.

"How about this," she started. "If I beat you, then I get your Shadow Enchantress."

"How do you know that I have a Shadow Enchantress?" Free asked. He had only shown the extremely rare card to his best friend, because he was scared someone might try to steal it.

"Ayol told me. You really can't tell him anything," Soni retorted. "With a card with an attack power of 2600 in my deck, I'm bound to start winning more duels."

Free frowned. "And if I win?"

"I'll give you my entire deck!"

"I don't know…"

"What? Are you scared? Don't think that you can beat a measly 200 life points out of me?"

Free smiled. "Easy. I can win with my next strike!"

"Then go for it!"

"I summon Luster Dragon!" Free said, smacking his card down with confidence. "And I attack your turtle!"

Soni smiled as she flipped over a face-down card that she had placed earlier in the duel. "Magic Cylinder. You lose."

"What?!" Free screamed. "You set me up!"

"Even if I did, a deal is a deal. Hand it over," Soni said, a wide grin on her face.

Free huffed as he pulled his favorite card out of his pocket. He pulled it from its sleeve and handed it to Soni. "Here…"

"Haha! I got it! I got the Shadow Enchatress! I'll be the top duelist in the school with this card!"

"Dude, you still awake?" Ayol said quietly as he stared at the frozen Free.

"You better be. Because I'm about to win this. An additional effect of Enchanters' Pendant is that I can raise her attack by 400 points for one turn. That makes her attack power 3000, which is just enough to destroy your Silver Destroyer Dragon!" Soni said, her eyes glued to Free as he struggled to maintain his cool.

Free looked through his hand, setting a monster face-down along with a trap card.

_I've just got to stall enough to get through this. Hopefully my next card is what I need._

"My turn. I start by placing Magician's Valkyria in attack mode. And I attack your face-down with my Shadow Enchantress."

Free sighed as he tossed his Dragon Dwelling in the Cave to his graveyard pile.

"And I attack your life points with Valkyria. That brings you down to 300 life points. What are you going to do next turn? Is there anything you can do? Or should you just forfeit?"

Free licked his lips and rested his hand on his deck. "Let's find out…" He picked up his next card and smiled. "I place Yariza of the Six Samurai in defense mode. I end my turn."

"Whatever, this duel is over!" Soni declared. "I destroy your Yariza!"

"And I activate A Hero Emerges!"

"Again?!" Soni screeched.

Free nodded as he placed his cards out for Soni to choose.

Soni took in a deep breath as she placed her finger on a card. Free grinned, flipping the card over to reveal another Silver Destroyer Dragon.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"I'm not. I summon my Silver Destroyer Dragon," Free declared. "And I take it that you're going to take my Yariza out, so I'll remove him from the field."

Soni nodded. "And I place one card down." She placed a face-down card under her Shadow Enchantress.

_This is it. If I'm going to win this, I should attack now. It's make or break time!_

"I attack with-" Free began. He glanced at Soni as she grabbed the card that she had laid face down.

"Hey, guys!" A loud voice screeched. Everyone turned as a boy burst into the room. He ran to the desk, smacking a paper down onto the desk. All of Soni's and Free's respective cards flew everywhere, clearly ending their duel.

"Watch it!" Soni snapped. "I was just about to win this!"

The boy stuck his tongue out at her. "Shut it, Soni. You're going to like what I have to say. There is going to be a tournament!"

Free collected his cards. He glanced at Soni, who was doing the same. She sighed, and turned her attention to the boy.

"What kind of tournament?" Ayol asked.

"A duelist tournament, of course! And it's a big one for our city," the boy said happily. "The top duelists in the tournament can receive entry into Duelist Kingdom!"

"Duelist Kingdom?!" Free questioned. "Like, where Pegasus is?"

"The one and only!" he responded. "But you have to be quick! Only 64 duelists can register!"

Free backed out of his chair. "I have to go!" He snatched the paper from the boy's hand before running out of the room.

"What about our duel?!" Soni screamed.

There was no response, and she huffed. "You've got to be kidding."

"Maybe you should enter the tournament too?" Ayol suggested. "Then you'll get a shot at him!"

Soni looked at the doorway, standing up and placing her deck in its case. "You're right…"

* * *

A/N And so their duel is concluded! Kind of! So, what did you think? Also, I'm extremely new at Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction, so if you have any ideas on how to write duels efficiently, could you give me ideas?


End file.
